


The Invisible Ones [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Jason's not sure why he's the only one who can see the kid in the worn hoodie holding a camera.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	The Invisible Ones [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Invisible Ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/975970) by [DustToDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust). 



**Title:** The Invisible Ones

**Fandom:** DCU, Batman comics, Red Robin comics

**Author:** DustToDust

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Tim Drake/Jason Todd

**Rating:** Teen

**Length:** 45:08

**Summary:**

Jason's not sure why he's the only one who can see the kid in the worn hoodie holding a camera.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/975970)

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/the%20invisible%20ones.mp3)


End file.
